1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket, especially to a modular communications socket.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Modular communications sockets are mounted in ports or interfaces in electronic equipment such as computers, facsimile machines, telephones and the like to connect signals transported over wires to the equipment. A conventional modular communications socket comprises a chassis, a circuit board, a socket block, a contact assembly and a chassis cover. The circuit board is mounted on the chassis and has multiple electrical prongs and multiple internal leads extending through the chassis to connect to another circuit board in the electronic equipment. The socket block is mounted on the chassis and has a cavity. The cavity has a top and a bottom. The contact assembly is mounted in the bottom of the cavity and has multiple resilient contacts. The resilient contacts correspond respectively to the electrical prongs on the circuit board, and each resilient contact has a lead to connect to the corresponding electrical prong. The chassis cover is mounted on and covers the socket block, the circuit board and the chassis.
Because the distance between adjacent resilient contacts of the contact assembly is very short, the connection has to be very precise when the leads of the resilient contacts of the contact assembly are connected to the corresponding electrical prongs. Therefore, the connection is complicated and time-consuming. When the modular communications socket needs to have the contact assembly mounted in the top of the cavity, the connection process between the leads of the resilient contacts of the contact assembly and the corresponding electrical prongs needs to be changed. Since the connection is complicated and time-consuming, changing the connection process is also complicated and time-consuming.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an improved modular communications socket to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.